Purpose
by woahitslucy
Summary: its 30 years after breaking dawn, everyone in Leahs life are either dead or have moved away, except the cullens. Leah still hasn't stopped phasing, shes depressed, theres an option shes choosing. Warning : Suicidal actions.


**okay so in this story its been 30 years since breaking dawn, alice's power had improved with time and she can see the quileutes in her visions and such. um, leah hasn't imprinted or calmed down yet, so she's still like her age :)**

**

* * *

**

I leaned against my bed on the floor, my knees tucked into my chest, staring blankly at the books on the floor. I sighed, everything had changed after the "war" was over. The pack broke up after around 2 years later, Jake and Nessie had gotten married, had a couple kids and moved away, Embry and Seth imprinted and moved away, Sam stopped phasing and is growing up with Emily and his children and I'm...here.

I went to college and I've been doing yoga for 17 years trying to calm myself down, but I just...can't. I still live in La Push, in the same house but its all mine now. Mum and Billy had gotten married and died in a car accident a few years ago.

The Cullens were still here though, they were pretty much the same as ever. I barely visited them though, I might occasionally run into them on the street or whatever but I don't visit them any more, unless its extremely important.

The thoughts that were running through my mind at the moment were quite common _'Leah, you have a lame ass job, everyone who was even _close_to loving you have either died or moved away, there isint a point in your life anymore ; your a menopausal, lonely, bitchy wolf girl.'_

I choked on a sob, and dug my nails into the worn out carpet beneath me. Tears were running down my face, everybody hated me, everybody got the happy ending, anybodies life is better than mine.

My phone suddenly started to ring, I didn't bother to get it, or to even check who it was but as I turned to look at it I noticed something reflect from the sunlight next to it. It was my scissors that I had used a couple days ago to cut off the tag of a new shirt Emily had mailed me from Utah. A sudden thought crossed my mind.

* * *

**Alice POV.**

I was picking out an outfit for Bella when it happened. I saw it,

_Leah leaned towards the desk which held the scissors on it, she was bawling her eyes out. She held the scissors uncertainly and stared at them. Slowly she opened the scissors to as far as they could part, whispered 'Goodbye, goodbye cruel world, you never loved me' and dragged the blade across her wrists fast and repeatingly so she wouldn't heal._

"Oh..oh my god" I whispered, Edward must of seen my vision because he was by my side in a flash.

"Can we stop it? Is there time?" He asked, too fast for any human ears to hear. I quickly nodded, we raced past everyone else into the forest. They were all following us, they must've sensed something was wrong.

I pushed myself faster, we couldn't let her do this. Me and Edward of all people know everything she's been through, we knew this _might've_ been coming but she couldn't do this, she _wouldn't_ do this.

As we got closer, her sobs and her pain, was so much louder.

* * *

I fake being happy everyday, I lied to everyone I loved, I have no purpose in this world.

I leaned over to the table, grabbed the scissors and stared at them uncertainly. Would this be the item to take out my life ? Do I want to live with the pain of bleeding to death? - not that I haven't suffered such more pain in the past-

I took a deep breath, separated the scissors, pushed my sleeve up and held the scissors over my wrist. I held my breath and quickly dragged the blade deep through my wrist. I clenched my teeth and whimpered, then quickly traded hands to slit my other wrist. I collapsed onto my side on the floor, but i didn't let myself give up I kept cutting, knowing that I would only heal again.

I didn't hear the slam of the front door or my bedroom door opening, but suddenly a familiar, disgusting smell insulted my nose.

"Let me die" I whispered.

They didn't listen, Doctor Vamp wrapped something against my arm, trying to help me. I didn't want help, I wanted to die.

I screamed and struggled, losing strength faster by the second.

Everything went black.

* * *

**what'd you think? , I dunno if i'm gonna write another chapter for this but i guess i kinda have to.  
well..i'll ket your reviews make up my mind.**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
